Completa
by Olria
Summary: (traducción)Korra es una cáscara rota de la mujer poderosa que una vez fue y debe volver a evaluar su vida, y lo que es importante en ella. La tensión emocional de estar en el lado de Korra ha comenzado a llegar a Asami y solicita que sea abierto a una nueva experiencia. Ambos aprenden cosas nuevas sobre sí mismos y unos a otros en su viaje para sentirse completas...


Asami

"Por favor?"

"No tengo hambre", Korra respondió con el ceño fruncido petulante, cruzando los brazos como si quisiera demostrar aún más su punto.

Asami empujó suavemente el plato de fideos más cerca de la indignada Avatar.

"Korra, no has comido en todo el día. Tienes una sesión de sanación más tarde, y ya sabes cómo te cansa."

Durante semanas Asami había estado llevando a Korra a aquellas sesiones de curación y que siempre dejaba a la herida mujer agotada, débil, y si es posible, incluso más gruñona.

no podía culparla embargo. Esas sesiones eran brutales. Los curanderos intentado todo lo que se les ocurria para ayudar a restaurar a la rota Avatar de nuevo a su estado de salud anterior. Masajes profundos de tejidos, la acupresión, la terapia física, agua control curativa... Habían hecho todo. Y nada parecía funcionar. Asami había empezado a preguntarse si las lesiones no eran el resultado del veneno que había causado daño en su cuerpo.

"¿Cuál es el punto?" Korra murmuró.

"Qué quieres decir?" Asami preguntó cuidadosamente.

"Nada está funcionando!" Korra gritó exasperada. "No puedo caminar, no puedo dormir, y todo me duele todo el tiempo. Nada esta mejorando, y esas sesiones de entrenamiento son una tortura que me hace sentir peor que ante de realizarlas!"

Asami frunció el ceño. Aunque las palabras de Korra definitivamente se hicieron eco de sus propios pensamientos, ella no creía que fuera del todo justo culpar de todo a la eficacia de la curación. Korra había hecho inicialmente un serio esfuerzo para hacer lo que pudiera para acelerar el proceso de curación, pero después de varias semanas de mejora mínima, era casi como si hubiera perdido la esperanza. Ella, obviamente, se deprimió profundamente. Últimamente su gama humor consistía en enojada y quiere decir, a aletargada y sin actitud se había vuelto extremadamente negativa y últimamente sólo Asami tenido la paciencia o fortaleza para soportar el mal humor del Avatar por más tiempo que el más breve de los encuentros.

"No estás ayudando exactamente," Asami murmuró. La mirada de rabia empezó a retorcer la cara de la chica de la tribu agua, Asami se estremeció.

"Discúlpame?!" Korra gritó, golpeando el plato de fideos en su ira cuando se inclinó sobre la mesa.

Asami suspiró y pesó sus opciones. Podía dejar ir el tema, pero sabía que las cosas que tenía que decir Korra, definitivamente necesitaba oírlas. Desde el primer día, Asami había estado al lado de Korra, ayudando a su querida amiga de todas las maneras que pudo. Las semanas pasaron y Korra se habían vuelto cada vez más deprimida, las visitas del resto del 'Equipo Avatar' se habían vuelto menos y menos frecuentes. Asami entendido que todos los demás tenían vidas y trabajos a los que retornar, pero se sentía mal por Korra, probablemente se sentía como si estuviera siendo abandonada por todos.

Asami no podía culparlos, sin embargo. Mientras que todo el mundo amaba y cuidaba de Korra inmensamente, estar alrededor de ella últimamente la estaba volviendo abusiva. Korra fue más o menos la persona más importante en la vida de Asami, y no había manera de que ella abandonara su amiga de ninguna manera, pero Korra necesitaba una patada en el culo. Y ya que nadie más iba a hacerlo...

Asami eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Mira, Korra. Has pasado algo terrible. Todo el mundo sabe eso. No puedo ni imaginar el dolor y el miedo que sentis-" Antes de que Asami pudiera continuar, Korra la interrumpió golpeando con el puño y haciendo un ruido fuerte!

"¡No! ¡No puedes! Nadie puede! A nadie le importa ya."

Asami sintió que perdía el control. "Korra, los Espíritus saben que te quiero, pero tienes que parar!

"Los ojos de Korra se abrieron con sorpresa e indignación. Mientras Asami estaba bastante segura de Korra no intentaría matarla (por respeto a su amistad), Asami todavía tuvo que reprimir el impulso de echarse atrás ante la mirada de hirviente de cólera que Korra le dio. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada, Asami rápidamente continuó su discurso, intentando sacarlo a la luz. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podría lograr que la otra chica se enojara tanto que no iba a tener más remedio que empezar a caminar de nuevo y use su control, aunque sólo sea para estrangularla.

"Es sinceramente no me extraña que no está haciendo ningún progreso. Usted ha perdido la esperanza! Si la tuvieras, no estarías sentada y deprimida todo el día sólo pensando en lo terrible que te sientes. No estoy diciendo que no sea difícil. has pasado por cosas que la mayoría, posiblemente no esperaría sobrevivir, pero por el amor de Dios, si no tienes esperanza y la voluntad para ayudarte a ti misma a mejorar, ¿cómo diablos esperas que alguien más la tenga? "

Asami estaba de pie en el momento en que ella terminó de hablar, inclinándose hasta que ella estaba prácticamente gritando en la cara de Korra. Ella vio el momento en que Korra lo asimilo. Sus ojos se estrecharon hasta que fueron apenas rendijas, y la mirada que llevaba era fría y con odio. Asami apenas pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

"Lamento que tu Avatar es una decepción", Korra gruñó.

Asami simplemente sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Esto no es propio de ti Korra. Nosotros estamos tratando de ayudarte, no porque queremos que al Avatar de vuelta. Estamos tratando de ayudarte porque queremos que nuestro amiga de vuelta. Quiero a mi amiga de vuelta."

Cuando Korra no respondió, Asami se dio vuelta y salió, empujando su silla a un lado. El sonido de su silla raspando el suelo de piedra era casi ofensiva, ya que perforó el tenso silencio que se había instalado en la sala. Podía sentir la mirada de odio apuñalarla por la espalda mientras caminaba, pero Asami respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba muy claro que Korra estaba profundamente hundida en el infierno que ella había creado en el momento en que renuncio por completo. Para que ella tenga siquiera la oportunidad de restaurar su cuerpo de vuelta a su antigua gloria, necesita comenzar con su mente y Asami tenía la sensación de que ese proceso de curación iba a ser mucho más difícil. Mientras Asami odiaba tener que ser la única para entregar este mensaje particularmente difícil, ella sólo esperaba al menos eso levantara mentalmente a Korra, ella tendría que salir de su depresión y realmente empezar a sanar.


End file.
